


Jeg trenger deg nærmere

by RPGCATZ



Series: Kjærlighet [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gay Bar, M/M, Snow, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met under the street lamps outside of a bar on an oddly snow filled night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeg trenger deg nærmere

**Author's Note:**

> The title is I Need You Closer in norwegian.

Tord stood under the street lamp. The buzz he had was slightly throwing him off balance, but he leaned against the street lamp for support. His pale fingers were numbing under the cold air that came with the snow. 

_The snow_

If he listened closely, he could hear another walking in the white sheets. Tord closed his eyes. He focused on the sound of walking. It was soothing against the sounds that had been inside of the bar. 

The footsteps continued to advance on the brunette teen. They were close, so close that Tord swore he could feel their breath on the back of his neck. 

_And then the footsteps stopped all together._

Tord opened his eyes at the sound of something heavy being set into the snow. He turned gently to his right, to the area the noise came from. And there sat what appeared to be a dark brunette teen. He was clothed with a dark blue hoodie, a black shirt, checkered scarf, skinny jeans and black converse. The boy seemed uncomfortable and tired. His face buried into the palms of his pale hands. 

Tord's eyebrows curved in as a look of worry crossed his face. He knew it might have been considered rude if there had been anyone else there, but the words freely passed the shield of his light pastel lips.

"du ok venn? du ser litt ned ..."

His voice seemed to catch the teen off guard. His shoulders shooting up ever so slightly. He turned to the boy, his socket like eyes showing pure confusion.

"S-Sorry?"

_He was American..._

As of realizing this fact, Tord cleared his throat. Glad that he had had enough time in his youth to learn how to speak English. 

"I said, Are you okay? You seem a little down..."

"...Oh."

The boy seemed surprised at Tord's curiosity. Almost as if no one had ever asked him if he were okay. He opened his mouth to respond but, he quickly closed it. 

"I- I'm fine. Just a little tipsy is all."

Tord nodded in understanding. He quietly held out his hand to the boy. Their eyes meeting for the first time that night.

"I'm Tord, you are?"

The darker brunette took his hand gratefully.

"Tomas, but you can call me Tom." 

Tord pulled Tom up from the ground. The realization of their height differences was odd. Tom being a few inches taller then Tord made the moment quite awkward.

But Tord simply shrugged it off. He smiled brightly, and Tom smiled right back at him.

Both males parted ways calmly, but as they did abort the area, a thought ran through both of their minds;

_Jeg trenger deg nærmere_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song link:
> 
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=S6kPXH9HJvE


End file.
